A Titanium Nitride (TiN) film having a cylindrical shape is sometimes used for a bottom electrode of a cell capacitor included in DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory). However, if the film thickness of the TiN film of the bottom electrode is too thick, there is a problem that the internal diameter part of the cylinder is closed. On the other hand, if the film thickness of the TiN film of the bottom electrode is too thin, a problem occurs during a manufacturing process that the bottom electrode collapses or a HF (hydrogen fluoride) liquid used for etching silicon dioxide penetrates through the TiN film to etch silicon dioxide that is not to be etched. Therefore, the margin allowed for the film thickness of the TiN film of the bottom electrode is quite small.
In order to increase the margin allowed for the film thickness of the TiN film, improvement in the film quality of the TiN film itself may be desirable.